Never Have I Ever-Glee
by xxEllieJellyxx
Summary: Set with the 'newbies' as the main characters. Ryder, Marley, Jake, Unique and Kitty all meet up and end up playing never have I ever, where secrets and lies end up unravelling. My first fanfiction-please read!
1. Can You Keep A Secret?

**Glee "Never Have I Ever"**

**Set with the 'newbies' as the main characters. Ryder, Marley, Jake, Unique and Kitty all meet up and end up playing never have I ever, where secrets and lies end up unravelling. My first fanfiction-please read! **

**AN. Hey this is my first fanfiction so I'm kinda new at this and would appreciate any reviews so please leave comments! Please read and enjoy-Oh and I don't own Glee or anything else I may mention….**

"Come on Marley, we're all waiting!" I hear Kitty call me as I take a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Coming!" I reply as I walk back into the living room. I hear Ryder chuckle as he sees the water in my hand.

"You won't need that" he tells me, presenting a bottle of vodka from his backpack.

I raise an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Come on," he replies. "We're all here-how about a few games?" I sigh and sit down between Unique and Jake.

"Fine. What game were you thinking of?"4

"Never Have I Ever." He says smirking.

"Okay fine." I agree-but groan inwardly, knowing this won't be a good idea.

"First some rules." Jake says "We have to tell the truth and-if questioned-must tell our story. We all know how to play; we say something we haven't done and if someone else has done it, then they must take a drink."

"Yeah I'm really not that keen on alcohol at the moment-I'm just gonna have the water." Kitty says, reaching over to take my water bottle. Ryder rolls his eyes but doesn't object, everyone knows it's pointless to argue with Kitty.

" Well I'll start." He says, looking around the circle we were sat in. "Hmm. Never have I ever…played strip poker." His eyes flash mischievously as Jake takes a gulp of vodka. I catch his eye and give him a questioning glance. He clears his throat.

"Er yeah, it was just, erm, I was drunk." I giggle at how red he's gone.

"I wish I was there!" I say leaning in closer to him.

He gives me a kiss but pulls back when Kitty makes a retching sound. "Please-get a room!" she says, throwing a cushion at us. I smile at her and turn to Unique. "Your turn!"

She thinks for a minute. "Never have I ever had sex" she says. Everyone but her takes a gulp. Kitty raises her eyebrows at me.

"Wow good girl Marley! Who'd have thought? As one Miss Alison DiLaurentis once said, 'Shy on the streets-sexy in the sheets!'"

I blush as I feel everyone but Jake staring at me. I quickly change the subject and know the perfect way to get Unique to have to drink. "Never have I ever thought I was pregnant!" I grin at her as she raises her glass and Jake exchanges a confused glance with Ryder. That's when I notice Kitty take a sip, then start to cry. I see her run out and I quickly follow, telling the others to wait for us. I find her in the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bath sobbing. I sit beside her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Hey," I begin. "What's the matter?" She looks at me with tear-filled eyes and sniffs.

"Can you keep a secret?" I nod slowly, wondering what she was going to say.


	2. Never Have I Ever

**AN: Hey yeah sorry this isn't that long I've just spent 3 hours on my math and Geography homework and I'm really tired but wanted to update and say thanks to everyone who's followed or favourite this story or me as an author! If you like this please tell me if you think I should continue and if you have any Never Have I Ever ideas or ideas for other games I'd love to hear them and work them in somehow! And no I don't own Glee **

She takes a deep breath, "I'm pregnant Marley." She continues to look at me, waiting for a reaction but I don't know what to say. Her eyes start to water again and she hangs her head. "I don't know what to do," she confesses as I give her a hug.

"Who's is it? I ask, but I fear I already know the answer.

"Puck's" she says tearfully "we've done it a few times but we always used protection and then after Sadie Hawkins we got to his car and just..forgot."

I take my arms of her shoulders and look her in the eye. "It's gonna be okay Kitty" I tell her "Whatever you decide to do-there'll be the whole Glee club there to support you." She sniffs as I take her hand and lead her out of the bathroom back downstairs. We can hear the others laughing and I reach out to open the door-but Kitty stops me.

"I'm so sorry Marley," she says, "I've been awful to you, yet you're still lovely to me. I just hate what I did and-"

I cut her off, "It doesn't matter, I forgive you let's just go back and learn some secrets!"

We enter the living room giggling and sit back down in the circle. Jack gives me a quick kiss before resuming the game. "Hmm never have I ever, erm.." everyone starts calling out for him to say something and he finally gets an idea. "Never have I ever purposely done something that harmed my body." His eyes widen as everyone brings their glasses to their lips. "If you don't mind me asking," he says, "What did you all do?"

Oooh kind of a cliffhanger than-any ideas? I'll update tomorrow I promise even though it's my brother's 16th birthday.. ah well.. and yeah OMG the Lights Out episode was so cute! O_o :D

Special thanks to **forevergleek1299:Glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter too and yes you were first comment :D (My first ever review!) **

And **EllieBeann: Aw hi name twin-your username's really cute! And thank you! :D Happy you like it!**


	3. Body Issues

**AN: Hey guys sorry this is short too but I promised to update the next one will definitely be longer, if you want me to update again? Please review and tell me! Hope you like it, and I'd love any ideas for the plot, and "never have I evers"**

Ryder starts us off, "It was just before we took the pictures for the 'Men of McKinely' calendar. I was feeling so self-conscious and Sam listened to me and he.. he gave me some steroids. I only used them a few times before Mr Schue found out and told me to stop. They didn't cause any permanent damage, but they caused my legs and feet to swell and my hair started to get greasier. It wasn't very glamorous-and I've stopped now." He finished looking down, ashamed.

Unique went next, " It was when I was still in Carmel High" she began "and there was just so much pressure for us all to look good and perform well." I inhale, I'm the only person she's told before and I know how ashamed she is. "Jesse, our coach, gave us all diet pills and made us take performance enhancing drugs. I hated it, I just felt so embarrassed, like I'd cheated."

Kitty then started to talk "Ever since my 13th birthday I've had body issues" she began-avoiding my gaze, "I've always hated how I look and so I started skipping meals an going out for jogs, nothing drastic. But then I got a boyfriend-Kyle. He started dropping hints that I was gaining weight and suggested some ways for me to lose it again. I began to throw up after every meal and made hundreds of excuses to miss meals. Two years later, just before I transferred here, I caught him cheating with my best friend Chrissy and I hated myself even more and I dropped even more weight. But a few weeks ago I decided to just forget what people think and I rarely purge now, I'm definitely healthier."

I really don't want to tell my whole story, I know how guilty Kitty feels and everyone already knows thanks to the sectionals disaster. I just mumble about how what happened to me is similar to what happened to Kitty and thankfully she realises and continues the game.

"Okay then," she begins, looking meaningfully at Jake. "I think certain things need to come out tonight. Never have I ever….."

**Ooh never has she ever what? Please leave any ideas it means so much when I see a review, and I don't know if people actually want me to continue. :( (Plus feedback makes me update faster…;)) Thank you to all the new people who've followed/favourite but please review too!**

**EllieBeann: My friend Becky pointed out that, as well as both of us having the name Ellie, my username includes " jelly" and yours has "bean"-Jellybean!**

**Forevergleek1299: Thank you! And here it is-didn't have to wait too long :) **


	4. I'll Fix That For You

**AN: Hey I tried to make this chapter longer but I've had loads of homework and school etc. But I hope you like it-but I don't know when I'll next be able to update D: I'll try and get one up tomorrow or Sunday but then I'm going on holiday till Friday and I don't know if I'm bringing my laptop :( So anyways please enjoy and review! I'd love more ideas and thanks to everyone who already has commented/favourite/followed! :D**

"cheated on someone with one of their friends." She finishes. I look confusedly between her and Jake, and catch him glaring at her.

"Jake?" I ask, hoping I'd misunderstood everything. He just looks down and takes a drink. I feel a tear start to slide down my cheek. "Jake?!"

"I'm sorry Marley," he said-looking me straight in the eye. "It was a few weeks after we started dating, and you didn't want me too close to you, it was like you didn't trust me or love me enough and I was just so frustrated and…"

"And?!" I ask, choking up. "Who was it?" he doesn't answer but then I hear Kitty speak.

"Me," she says quietly. I hear Unique and Ryder gasp. "I'm so sorry-"

I cut her off. "You slut Kitty! That's all you are isn't it?! You sleep with my boyfriend and then hook up with his brother and end up—" I stop myself saying 'knocked up' when I see the terrified look on her face. It doesn't matter what she did to me-I'm not going to betray her secret. "You know what-forget it. Let's just carry on and see what else you have to hide.

"Please Marley!" she says desperately, "I didn't know you were still going out-I honestly thought you'd broken up and I was feeling so down and worthless , and I was remembering Kyle. I know it's no excuse-but I promise I wouldn't if I knew you were dating." My heart softens, I really do believe her.

"Okay," I tell her, "I believe you. But Jake-I just, it's over I'm sorry. I trusted you with everything, I loved you, but I guess it wasn't good enough for you." He doesn't reply, his expression shows that I'm right-he didn't care about me and my heart breaks as I remember how much I loved him, all the times I called off meetings with Unique, Ryder and Kitty to hang out with him. I move away from him and sit next between Kitty and Unique.

"Right, erm," says Ryder, clearing his throat. "Never have I ever been drunk."

Kitty is the only one to drink. "Seriously?" She says, looking around, "Come on we're young-why not live a little?!"

I shake my head at her jokingly, "Hmm but getting drunk isn't always fun-like this one time, a boy my friend went to a party with got drunk at this party and was found lying face down on the pavement at eleven o'clock the next morning wearing a floral dress and bright red lipstick. The pictures ended up all over Facebook and Twitter."

"Wait," says Ryder "I think I saw some pictures of that-was he called John Gates or something?"

"Yeah," I reply, "See Kitty-not always that great!"

She rolls her eyes at me. "Okay fine but when you're with people you trust to make sure you don't do anything to stupid it's not that bad."

"Is it though?" I ask, "Really? Hmm?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "Kay Unique-you're next."

"Never have I ever….kissed or been kissed by a girl." Every other person drinks, then Unique also takes a sip. "Oops-yes I have.. Sorry Marley-it's just you!"

Kitty leans towards me-"I'll fix that for you" she giggles and gives me a small kiss.

I look at her surprised as she pulls away. "Oh er…thanks?!" she winks at me and I try to come up wit another statement. After a few minutes Ryder starts to talk.

"I know-why don't we have a break, play some new games for a while. Make sure we don't get too drunk then come back to this game?" Everyone nods and Ryder smirks. "Okay then-time for…"

**Ooh what game will it be?! Any ideas? Please review :) The comments you've put have seriously made my day thank you so much! :D**

**SarySoda: Haha and thank you : )**

**forevergleek1299: Aw thank you!:) I'm really happy you like it and think I'm a good author :D 3**

**elle: Okay here it is-hope you like it! :)**

**EllieBeann: Yes we should-every flavour! I live in England and when my friend Ava, who lives in America, came over she brought some of every flavour and there were some absolutely gorgeous flavours like candyfloss and marshmallow! Hope you liked this chapter too :D **

**Guest: Thank you so much! And all through school, like in every lesson I'm thinking of what to do in the plot and then start writing at break and on the ride home. I also love Glee! It's so good but hardly any of my friends watch it :( And I don't know-me and my friends play it in school (without the vodka!) mainly but I play it at parties and stuff to it's a great way to find out about people! Thanks I'm really glad you like it! :) **


	5. Truth Or Dare

**AN: Hi I've got a bit of time now so I thought I'd try and write another chapter. I don't know how long this will be but I'll try and make sure it's not too short! Please review if you want more chapters, and if you have any ideas! If I get any reviews asking for updates I will include different games and will of course go back to Never Have I Ever! :D Enjoy! And also I heard the prank call I used in this on the radio so I'm not gonna take credit for it-and I don't own Glee : ( Oh and thanks for 775 views!**

"truth or dare!" He looks around with bright eyes but I hear Kitty, Unique and Jake groan. I however, sit up straighter.

"It'll be fun!" I say, trying not to catch Jake's eye. "we should even be able to get some answers!" Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jake look down at the floor and I feel a bit guilty, but shake it off. I need to know why he dated me if he had no feelings for me.

I hear Unique sigh. "Okay fine, me first." She says, "Ryder-truth or dare?"

He thinks for a minute, "Hmm I'll go for truth."

"If you had to marry a girl in this room, who would it be and why?" I frown at her, that's hardly a fair question-he'll obviously say Kitty, I mean Unique's awesome but Ryder's still having a hard time admitting she's a girl and I'm just…well me.

"Erm, I think…. Er.."

"Come on!" says Unique, "Hurry up!"

"Well I guess it'd have to be…Marley?" Ryder says.

"Me?!" I ask, I can't believe it. "Really?"

"Yeah," he replies, "I mean you're beautiful, kind and fun to be around. You're amazing Marley." He seems me blush and starts to turn red too. He clears his throat. "Okay, my turn. Kitty-truth or dare?"

"Dare." She responds, without hesitating.

"I dare you to prank call 'Pizza Hut'" Ryder challenges.

"And what do you want me to say?"she asks.

"Anything-he replies, handing her his phone which he'd just used to dial their number."Go on!"

She puts the phone on loud speaker. "Hello? Yes I think my friend is at your place but I can't get through. Could you ask if she's there?"

"Well what is her names?" The man on the phone asks.

"You might need to write this down." Said Kitty. "Anita, and write this down. G-o-f-o-r-a-d-u-m-p. Have you got that?"

"Okay, says the man. "Anita Goforadump. Hey!"

Kitty quickly ended the call, giggling. "Right, now it's my turn. Marley-truth or dare?"

I contemplate what to say-then realise that a dare from Kitty would probably be pretty wild; probably giving some stranger a lap dance or something! "Truth." I decide.

"How many guys have you done _it_ with?" she asks curiously.

My eyes widen-I know Jake thought I was a virgin when we did it and, well that's not quite the truth. There was this one other guy, Jamie. It was last year, during summer vacation and I loved him-well thought I did. We met up every day, went for walks on the beach and even slept under the stars a few times. Then he just told me he was dating some other girl and that it was just a "quick summer fling". I really do have a crap taste in guys. "Erm", I begin. I see Jake lean forward as he notices my hesitation.

"Go on…" he says.

**Dun dun duuunn! How will they react? Will Kitty be impressed? Will Unique think her best friend's a slut? Will Jake be annoyed? Will Ryder act on his feelings? Please review if you want me to continue so you can find out! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed previous chapters!**

**EmoChildP: Aw thank you! And thanks for the idea that's what I was thinking-here it is ;) **

**karley4tw: And there may be a bit more Karley soon! **

** .35: I have a feeling they'll be playing that soon-maybe when they're drunker ;) And that's a definite possibility! Thanks for the idea 3**


	6. Lying, Cheating Scumbag

**AN: Hey please review if you want an update! I really need some ideas and I don't know if anyone actually wants more! Hope you like this chapter please tell me what you think; if you liked it, and how you think I could improve! Think I might be a bit cheeky and ask for three comments before I next update;) **

**And I don't own Glee cause if I did then we'd know who Katie is, Rachel and Brody would have sung Just Give Me a Reason or We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together at least four episodes ago and Sam would be shirtless a bit more :P**

"Well two I guess," I said after a pause.

Kitty looks at me, seemingly impressed. "Wasn't expecting that!" she says, winking.

Jake however doesn't look anywhere near as pleased. "You hypocrite!" He shouts at me, "You have a go at me for sleeping with Kitty when you refused to put out, yet you've obviously been sleeping around!"

I hate how he's making me explain this in front of all our friends and how he'd actually accuse me of that. He should know I'd never cheat on anyone. "Well that's where you're wrong." I reply, "It was long before I met you during the summer. So no, sorry you weren't my first and I thank God for that!"

He pales and looks taken aback for a second but then the colour returns to his cheeks as he stands in front of me, "Well I think it's quite definite to say I'll be your last. Who else is going to want to get close to a slut like you?!"

I inhale sharply, and try to stop the tears falling from my eyes but I give in and start to sob. Kitty embraces me and I bury my head in her neck. That's when I hear someone getting to their feet.

"Get out." I hear the unmistakeable huskiness of a voice I knew very well. Ryder. "No-one speaks to her like that," he continues, "Get the hell out and don't come back." I hear another person stand up, and I turn my head to see Unique push Jake out the room, with Ryder closely following.

"Yeah, leave while you still can. You've just ruined any chances you had of getting back together with that girl," she says, and I listen to the front door opening. "But you're not good enough for her anyways." I hear Jake swear under his breath and walk out as the door slams. Unique and Ryder come back in and I sit up straight, wiping my eyes.

"Thanks guys," I tell them, looking around. "You really didn't need to, I'm sorry I guess I've ruined the mood now."

"Nonsense" says Unique, "Personally, I'm glad he's gone. Don't believe a word of what he said, he's a lying, cheating scumbag and I don' t want to be in the same room as him. How about a new game?"

"Perfect!" exclaims Kitty."And I know just what we can play!"

**Any ideas what she wants to play? I have a few but I'd love to know what you think!**

**Gleemania123: Aw thank you! And maybe..I have a feeling they might ;)**

**EmoChildP: Thank you-I'm pretty sure they're going to be playing Truth or Dare again soon!**

**Please leave any feedback! It'd mean so much if I did get at least three! :D**


	7. Spin The Bottle

**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I'm on holiday but it's my last night tonight and I have a bit of time so I'm gonna try and write another chapter. Hope you enjoy-and please review! Oh and also I'm thinking I'll have to involve other characters, like Brittany, Sam and Santana but I'm not sure if that'd be a good idea-it'd just be easier if more people were playing the games. Please comment if you think I should cause I'm not sure :L xoxo**

I look at her, bracing myself for the worst. I'm expecting strip poker or pole dancing, and am surprised at the seemingly tame option she chooses.

"Spin the Bottle!" she exclaims! I sigh in relief.

"Well that's okay, it's basically the same isn't it?" I say, as Unique gives me a strange look. "So we just spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, we choose to either ask them a question or dare them?"

Kitty shakes her head, and has a mysterious glint in her eye. "Ah bless your naïve little heart" she says, and I flashback to the time in the school bathroom when she promised to buy all my clothes for me. (She said something similar about my mum, but replaced 'naïve' with 'clogged, overworked'.) That, I think, was the real beginning of our friendship. " Not this game."

I start to panic as I wonder where she's going with this. "What?!" I ask "What's this game then?"

"Just wait and see," she replies, winking. As she passes a half full bottle of vodka to me. "Now if you just quickly down this, we can begin the game."

I sigh. I can't even refuse to drink it, because then Ryder and Unique will just ask Kitty why she won't and it'd be hard to explain why she can't as she never normally refuses alcohol. I lift it up to my lips in defeat and, feeling everyone's eyes on me, chug it down. I like how I feel a bit looser, wilder, and surely I deserve to have some fun after the whole Jake issue.

I then pass the bottle back to her, and she smiles mischievously as she places it in the middle of our circle. "Right," she says, "Let the game begin!"

"Well this should be fun," I hear Unique whisper as Ryder tries to retain a chuckle. I don't know what they think is funny, and I'm sure I hear Ryder say something along the lines of "Marley getting a shock" in reply.

Kitty spins the bottle, and it lands facing Ryder. She smirks at him then leans over and starts to kiss him. After a few moments they both pull back and she turns to me with flushed cheeks. "And that's how you play!" she explains to me, giggling at my shocked expression. "Think you'll like it?!"

**Really sorry it's short-I want to write more but I need feedback! Please tell me which characters you want me to involve, and what pairings you like! If you're quite quick I'll be able to do a chapter tonight! (It's 21:39 here) Thank you for your comments, follows and favourites it really means a lot 3 Ryder **

**rachiepops: Thank you so much! I'm not sure if they will, but I love Ryley so that's quite likely! :D**

**Gleemania123: Thank you! I'm glad you like it-hope you like this chapter! :)**

**EmoChildP: Here's Spin The Bottle! This game might be a bit longer and there will almost definitely be some Karley! Thanks for reviewing!**


	8. Luck You Marley-Two Girls In One Night!

**AN: Hi! I got back ten minutes ago and have time so here's chapter eight! I didn't get anyone saying they didn't want other characters to join in so I think some might appear in this chapter but I don't know-I'll just see how the story works out! Thank you for your comments, follows and favourites :D **

I swallow. "Yeah sure." I reply, but my stomach starts fluttering. I've only ever kissed two guys before-Jake and Jamie-and Kitty is the first girl to ever get that close to me. As Kitty motions for me to spin the bottle, the doorbell rings.

I jump up, happy to do something that isn't the game, but have to steady myself due to the vodka I'd drunk. I walk over to the front door and open it to see Santana, Brittany, Sam and Blaine standing there laughing. Sam's carrying Brittany in his arms, and she's carrying four bottles of alcohol. "Can we join your _partay_?" she asks, "We brought drinks!"

"Er, yeah of course" I answer. Partay? I thought we were just going to play a few more games, I then realise that that can be seen as a party.

Santana laughs and pushes past me to come inside. "It's good to see ya Marls," she tells me. "We had a few before we got here and got a bit tipsy, but then Sam's mom chucked us out and so we're here!" she puts her arm around me and starts to walk to the bathroom. "But you look a bit giddy too, my girl. We should have some fun tonight!"

"I'm sure we will Santana, but this is the bathroom." I say as I steer here back to the living room where Sam, Brittany and Blaine have joined the circle.

"Kay kay-let's start; and may the odds be ever in your favour!" she giggles as she mimics Effie from The Hunger Games, knowing it's my favourite film.

I put her down and sit next to her. "Well now there's more people joining us!" I say. Everyone looks happy with the new arrivals except Ryder who sighs and looks at the floor. I make a mental note to ask him about that when everyone's left.

"Great!" says Kitty excitedly, "Blaine, your turn!" She passes the bottle to him and he spins it carefully. It lands facing Brittany, who grins at him.

"Ooh Blaine Warbler!" she giggles and they share a kiss. Blaine sits back, looking pretty awkward but Brittany doesn't seem too bothered. "My turn!" she says and spins the bottle expertly. It lands on Santana. "Yay! Sanny-haven't kissed you in a whole week!" Sam looks between the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry Trouty Mouth" says Santana "It was an accident!" She leans over and they begin to make out. We all sit there for about two minutes until Sam pulls Brittany back to sit by him. Santana rolls her eyes at him before she picks up the bottle. She spins it clumsily and I can tell she's a bit drunk. I watch it go round and when it stops I realise that it's facing me.

I hear Kitty stifle a giggle."Lucky you Marley-two girls in one night!" I turn to Santana.

"So it sounds like you're going to enjoy this!" Santana says to me and she leans in closer to me. Her hand cups my cheek as he pushes her lips against mine.

We kiss for a few seconds until I break away "So I guess it's my turn now" I say.

**Who's it gonna be?! I hope you liked it! I've tried to get it to 714 words so the story should have 5,000 now! If I get feedback asking for more, and maybe with some ideas, I should be able to update later today-and if not, tomorrow. Please review if you like it! :D**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter too :D**

**Gleemania123: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this one too! :)**

**EmoChildP: Haha you're welcome! I think Karley's a really interesting pairing too and thanks! I'm glad you like it, and same :') even though I'm writing it-it's so weird to think of Marley as a wilder character! Thank you for reviewing! :D **


	9. Now You Can Kiss A Girl Too!

**AN: Hi I have no idea how this chapter's gonna work out.. I know some of you wanted the bottle to land on Kitty, and others on Ryder and I really don't know how it'll work out…Well enjoy anyways! And in case you thought I'd suddenly gained the rights to Glee, I haven't unfortunately :(**

I reach over to spin the bottle and I inhale sharply as it slows near Ryder. I think about kissing him, how long should it last? Tongue's a bit much right? I feel a bit slutty seeing as Jake and I have just broken up, but then I remind myself that that's the whole point. We've _broken up._ He has no control over me anymore, I can do what I want-be with whoever I want. I flashback to our last kiss, near Valentine's Day but I'm snapped out of my daydream as I realise the bottle's still going round. It lands on Kitty.

She sends me a flirty grin. "Anyone would think you were doing this on purpose!"

I roll my eyes at her and turn to face the rest of the group. "As I've already kissed Kitty tonight, can't she just take her go?" I hear a chorus of "no's" and turn back to Kitty in defeat. "Come on then," I say. We lean in to each other and share a quick kiss. I hear Brittany giggle and Santana attempt to wolf-whistle.

I feel Kitty smile and she draws back, then whispers "And both of us are straight too!"before sitting back down. "Okay me again!" she says, spinning the bottle, and we all watch it turn before it finally stops at Sam.

"Aw there you go Sam!" Brittany begins "Now you can kiss a girl too!"

He gives her a goofy smile before pecking Kitty gently on the mouth. "You're the only girl I want to kiss" he tells her, "No offence Kitty-but you're not quite Brittany."

"None taken" I hear Kitty reply, as she winks at him and gestures toward the bottle. "Why don't you see if the bottle wants you two to kiss?"

"Let's hope so!" He says, turning it, but it land's on Unique. He's unfazed however, and gives her a kiss. "You, however, are almost as good!" he jokes, and Brittany playfully slaps him.

"You better believe it!" she says and takes her go. She grins as it lands on Ryder."Pucker up Ryry!"

**Wasn't expecting Sam and Unique to have a little pretend-flirt there but I love him and think he probably would say something like that as a joke! Hope you liked this chapter-please leave feedback!**

**ChuckNutz: Didn't have to wait too long! Hope you like this chapter too-and don't worry, there will be some Ryley! Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**EmoChildP: I think Brittana's really cute-and yeah, I was thinking Santana might have had a bigger reaction too but as she's drunk I'm going to use that as an excuse, because I'm going to try and focus more on a sluttier Marley and nicer Kitty! Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry, but there will most likely be some Ryley soon! :)**


	10. I Think I Love You

**AN: Hi! Today me and my brother went to the post office to pick up my glee CD board game but no-one will actually play and it's not like my glee "scene-it" (That I can actually play by myself ;))so I don't really have anything to do..well I do..I have loads of homework including revision for a Latin test on Monday but I'd rather try and write another chapter so here it is! Enjoy! And please leave a comment if you want me to continue :) **

He rolls his eyes at her. "Come on then." They kiss awkwardly and it only lasts about two seconds before Ryder wipes his mouth with his sleeve. "My turn now!" he twists it deftly and it spins for what seems like forever. I partly want it to land on me, but partly on someone-anyone-else. If I kiss him again, I don't know if I'm gonna want to stop. It moves past me and I sigh, partly of relief, partly of disappointment as it starts to slow down near Brittany. It keeps going however, and comes to a halt pointing right at me.

I look up and meet his eyes, he's already started to come closer. I start to lean forward but something stops me. I can't do this. Not in front of everyone, they'll see how much I like him and how slutty I actually am-hitting on my ex's best friend the same day we broke up. "I'm.. I'm sorry" I stutter as I scramble to my feet. "I, er, need a drink." I rush out of the room and into the kitchen, and I feel my cheeks burning. I hear footsteps behind me.

"Marley?" Great. Ryder.

I spin slowly to face him. "Hi…I'm sorry about that-I just, er,"

"Why didn't you want to kiss me Marls?" he asks. I can clearly see the hurt in his face and my heart starts to break.

"It's not that I didn't want to-" I begin, as I step closer towards him. "I just didn't think you'd want to kiss me, and you'd think I was a slut who just-" he cuts me off with a kiss and my tummy starts to flutter.

"I could never think that," he whispers, breaking away. "I meant what I said about marrying you, you're amazing Marley, and I think I love you."

**Sorry to all of you who don't ship Marley and Ryder, I actually think they're really cute together, but I don't know if they will get together in this story-I need your feedback! Please comment what you want to happen! **

**ChuckNutz: You're welcome-hope you like this chapter!**

**EmoChildP: Sorry! I think there will be more Karley though ;) **


	11. I Think I Love You Too

**AN: Hey, I'm watching Britain's Got Talent and thought I should write another chapter for you guys as I haven't updated much this week-so here you go! Enjoy-and please leave feedback if you want me to continue, or if you like it or have any ideas!**

I don't know what to do, it seems like my heart has stopped and I feel faint. He must have noticed my shocked expression because he quickly starts to talk again.

"Oh my God, that's not what you wanted to hear, I'm sorry. You and Jake just finished and now I'm hitting on you. I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot." He hangs his head and starts to walk away, but sops when I begin to speak.

"Wait, Ryder" I say, and he pivots back to face me. "You're not an idiot" I continue, as my voice starts to break. "You've been there through everything. You helped me get over my bulimia, and you made me believe in myself again, and in everyone else. I really don't think I'd still be here if it weren't for you." He walks back towards me and pulls me into a hug. I feel tears start to fall down my cheek as I whisper in his ear. "I think I love you too."

He smiles at me and wipes my tears away. "Well lets go back in there and see what we've missed!"he says, and-with his arm around my shoulder-he walks me back to the living room. I feel everyone's eyes on us as we both take our places, smiling across the room at each other.

Kitty gives me a knowing look and smirks. "Well you two lovebirds," she says-not bothered by everyone else looking between her, me and Ryder confusedly. "We were just saying that we're going to play a different game. But we're stuck between Truth or Dare again, or Never Have I Ever again."

"Or Pin The Tail On The Donkey!" I hear Brittany call.

"Er, yeah." Says Kitty. "Or that. What do you two think?"

"Never Have I Ever again!" Me and Ryder say simultaneously. We both start to laugh, and Blaine starts to talk.

"Well it is a good way to find out what everyone has-or hasn't- been up to!" he says. I nod in agreement. I know all too well how good a way it is to find out about people.

"I'll start!" says Brittany excitedly. "Even though Pin The Donkey's a better option, this is still a pretty good game. Hmm.. never have I ever.."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter! I was trying to get the words in this story to 6,500 and I think I have.. well please leave feedback and any "Never Have I Evers" that you know!**

**Guest: Well they kind of are now ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**moonlitwanderer: Thanks for reviewing ;) Here's some more Ryley for you, and when I was writing this, something was telling me that you'd like it of Ryder pivoted-it was as if you liked the word….strange.**


	12. Are You Actually Pregnant!

**AN: Hey I don't know how good this is going to be but I'll try my best…don't really have that many ideas though but hope you enjoy anyways! Please leave comments if there's something you want me to include, or if you want me to continue! (Especially if you have any ideas for what they say in the games.)**

"Er… never have I ever passed Math." Brittany finishes sheepishly. Everyone else drinks except Sam-who high fives her. I smile proudly at Ryder, I'd helped him to study and bring up his GPA. At first I felt guilty about seeing him so often with telling Jake, but now I've found out what he did without telling me-the guilt has quite definitely gone!

"Okaysies me say mine now," says Santana, slurring her words. Something tells me she had a bit more than one sip. "Hm never have I ever been pregnant" she finishes. I instantly turn to Kitty, who's face has paled. She looks terrified, and Blaine notices this too.

"Kitty are you alright?" he asks, concerned. Everyone turns to look at her as she nods weakly.

"Yeah I'm fine" she replies, but I can hear the terror in her voice. It's obvious she didn't want the others to find out this way. I hear everyone but Santana gasp as, with a shaking hand, she picks up her bottle of water and takes a small drink from it.

"Ooh you really are like Quinny, little Kitty-cat" says Santana" Of course, you know she got preggers when she was a sophomore too." Kitty looks down as Santana continues. "Wait wouldn't it be like totes amazeballs if your baby daddy was Puck, just like hers! Your babies would be like sisters from the same mister!" Blaine, Unique and Sam look at her, seemingly confused, but I just continue to look at Kitty. It's clear how distressed she is. She lifts her head back up and attempts to smile when she catches my eye.

"Actually, it is Puck's baby" she whispers. "And I don't know what I'm gonna do." Just then, her phone rings. She looks at the picture that has appeared on the screen and sighs. "Speak of the devil. I haven't even spoken to him since that night." She taps her phone screen and I hear his voice come out.

"Is it true Kitty?!" he shouts. Kitty looks around the circle wondering who could have told him, but everyone else looks just as puzzled. "Are you actually pregnant?!"

**Well hope you liked that! Sorry it's short but I need to catch up on homework and I'm running out of ideas so please review! If you're fast, I think I'll be able to update again (after Off Their Rockers)! **

**savannaramirez.35: I think they are too-they probably will end up together ;) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**EmoChildP: Sorry-something just tells me Kitty and Marley won't be a couple..I don't know they might, I'll just have to see where the story goes! Thanks for reviewing :D**


	13. Ham

**AN: Hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter I'm going to try and make it a bit longer than normal, so yeah... enjoy! Please comment what you want me to write, and if you want me to continue! And sorry, Puck's horrible in this story-but I do actually like him, because I was re-watching season three and I'd forgotten how nice he was to Becky and it was really cute, and yeah I'm just going to start this chapter now! Oh, but also this chapter is in Kitty's Point Of View-please comment if you prefer this or Marley's, or if you want a chapter in someone else's!**

"Oh my god.." I whisper. How can he know? I haven't gained that much weight yet have I? And the only person I've told is Marley, and she wouldn't tell him behind my back. I can tell that everyone's looking quite confused-except Santana who's looking around with a sad expression on her face muttering something about wanting a sandwich.

"Well?" Puck asks, "Are you?"

I swallow. "Who told you I was?"

"Jake." He replies, "Apparently you made it obvious in a game of Never Have I Ever?! Why would tell that lot before me?"

"That lot?!" I repeat, frowning.

"Those freaks you hang out with, I mean I know Glee's about being whoever you want to be, but you except to stay popular, and my girlfriend, by being friends with a dude who can't decide his gender, a Justin Bieber wannabe and a bulimic loser with a fat mom! Come on Kitty, my bro's the only cool guy you 're ever seen with. I want you to decide. Me, or them?"

My eyes well up with tears. "You actually expect me to choose?!" I ask. I can't believe he'd do this to me. Marley's looking at me concerned, and mouths "Are you okay?" at me. I nod uneasily in reply.

"Yeah I do." I hear Puck say. "So go on."

"Well," I begin. It's clear what I need to do. "I choose them and FYI-they're my friends. A girl who's inspired many others to be who they want to be, the most kind-hearted boy you'll ever meet and then _Marley_. Yeah-she has a name. I, along with half the school, have been a bitch to her but she's never been mean to anyone-not even when standing up for her equally lovely mom."

"You cannot be serious?" he says in disbelief. "Well you're not gonna keep the thing are you?"

Something inside of me snaps. "Thing?! If you're referring to _my _baby, then I don't see how it's any of your business. Yeah sure you're biologically the father but that doesn't mean anything to you does it? I'm your girlfriend but that doesn't stop you from treating me like crap, so I find it hard to believe that you'd be a good Dad. You Puckermans are just the same. Your brother's as much of an ass as you." I cut off and look up, and I can feel that my face has turned red. Everyone's looking at me sympathetically and Marley gives me a hug.

"Thank you." She says. "You didn't have to stick up for me."

"I did," I reply. "There's no need for thanks."

"So…" says Unique awkwardly. "Is anyone hungry?"

"Yes!" Santana exclaims. "I need a sandwich. Like now."

"Sure," Unique exclaims, raising an eyebrow at Santana's unusual eagerness for food. "What do you want on it?"

"Ham." She replies. "Ham. Haam." She repeats clearly. "Haam. Haamm. HHAAMM. Try it Guys! It's fun." I turn look at her, she is quite obviously drunk. However that doesn't stop me from trying it.

"Haam." I try-it is actually a strange word. Soon everyone's saying it until Ryder stands up.

"Okay!" He says loudly. "I get it. Can we move on from ha- from sandwich fillings now? Let's just order some pizza."

I giggle as Marley pushes me playfully. "Yeah but best not order them from Pizza Hut!" she advises.

**Hope you liked it! And honestly, you need to say ham out loud-it's so strange! That and plunge. And thrust. Clutch. Sorry yeah please comment you thoughts and if I should update!**

**Gleemania123: Thank you! I'm not sure if I will, they probably will pop up at some point an dokay I'll try! Thanks for reviewing :D**

**EmoChildP: Sorry! There's a bit of Karley in this chapter, with Kitty sticking up for Marley! Thank you for commenting! :)**


	14. How Could You Keep This From Me!

**AN: Hi! I watched the season finale last night and I cried so much-it was so cute! With Brittany's little speech :') And I'm just going to shut up because I don't want to ruin it for anyone who hasn't seen it yet.. hope you enjoy this chapter-please review if you want me to continue! Back to Marley's POV even though I love Kitty especially in the Wonder-ful episode! Oh and I've changed the real identity of Katie because I think it was really obvious….**

Ryder dials a number on his phone and orders three cheese and tomatoes and two pepperoni's. I think. Honestly I was just listening to his voice-not his words. He really is perfect, I can't understand why it took me this long to realise it. The way his hair sweeps over his gorgeous eyes, but leaves enough of them on show for me to stare dreamily at. That's what I'm doing right now, until I hear Blaine's voice.

"Marley?!" he says loudly, snapping me out of my daydream. "Are you ready to play some more 'Never Have I Ever'?"

"Sure," I reply "Let's go."

"Okay" he says. "Never have I ever pretended to be someone I wasn't and continued to pretend for over a day." Sam and Brittany smile at each other and start to laugh.

"If it's not consecutive days does it count?" Sam asks.

"As long as I's more than one day, then yes." Blaine replies. "Why, what did you do?"

"Well every time we go to Breadstiks we pretend to be British and as we go at least once a week we've done it a lot!" says Brittany. "It was Lord Tubbington's idea. He used to always wear a crown and pretend to be the Queen but I took his costume privileges off him because I know he's started doing drugs again."

I look at her confused, her cat sounds so weird.. No one seems to be drinking, but then Kitty takes a sip. I take a deep breath, this has been killing her.

"I'm sorry Ryder," she begins.

"Seriously?" he asks. "You're not telling me you're Katie are you?"

"Lay off Ryder." I say quietly, "She didn't mean for it to go this far."

"You knew?!" he exclaims, "How could you keep this from me?"

"I only told her yesterday." Kitty explains. "It was just a prank, I really am sorry. She told me I need to tell you-but I didn't know how to, please don't blame Marley."

**Ooh so is Ryley over before it begun? Ryder was so mean in the Stevie Wonder episode so maybe… please leave feedback and say what you want to happen!**

**moonlightwanderer: Aw thank you! And Miranda you say? Hmm…I do happen to own the first two seasons on DVD, such fun! Glad you like ham too and I'm surprised it never occurred to you. Or CLicked in your head, just as a chicken CLucks, and CLutches. Thank you for commenting ;)**

**EmoChildP: Aw sorry-I may write a Karley story in the future though! Thanks for reviewing :D**

** .35: Thanks for reviewing! And for the idea :) **


	15. Define Outrageous

**AN: Hi! Hope you like this chapter-please review if you want me to continue and if you have any ideas :D If you're quick I think I can write another one later tonight but I have a feeling I won't be allowed to use the laptop for a few days thanks to my *ahem* friend but I should be able to on Monday..possibly :(34**

I hold my breath. I really hope Ryder doesn't think I wanted to lie to him-I told Kitty she needed to tell the truth ,and when I saw how distraught she was I knew she wasn't really a bad person and that she felt horrible about what she'd done.

Ryder sighs, "Fine. I'm sorry Marley, I shouldn't have a go at you. But Kitty-why did you do it? I mean I always knew you were a heartless, bitchy, conniving slu-"

"Ryder!" I say sharply. True, she does come across that way at first but he should know it's all an act.

"Don't bother, Marley" Kitty says quietly. "It's true. That's exactly what I am and I really am sorry Ryder. I didn't want to hurt you, I like you-I really do, and you're an amazing friend-but I knew you wouldn't like me. You just proved it by saying what you think of me, so I had to make up Katie. A perfect girl. No problems, no enemies, no baby. I only wanted to talk with you, I didn't mean to take it this far and when my phone rang in Glee club I thought it was really over, that I'd have to reveal myself and make you hate me more. So I broke down and told Marley and she said I should confess but…I didn't think I could. And when we went to Breadstiks and I told you that story..I felt I owed you that much."

She looks at him with wide eyes and he shakes his head softly. "Okay, I believe you. Honestly, I am kinda glad it's you. I was pretty sure it was Mr Schue, and that would have been worse… and really creepy." We all nod in agreement as Kitty holds her hand out to him.

"Friends?" she asks, and he replies with a smile and shakes it.

"Friends."

I grin. I'm glad it's worked out and I don't have to lie to Ryder, and that he doesn't have to worry about it anymore. I think I'm falling for him…that means we should get our own cute couple name. I've heard Puck and Rachel were Puckleberry, Finn and Rachel were Finchel, Brittany and Santana were Brittana…that's make us Ryley. _Ryley. _It sounds just as cute as he is. I imagine us walking down the corridor hand in hand when I'm once again brought out of my daydream-this time by Santana.

"Who the _hell _is Katie?" she asks, with her head tilted to one side. "I thought the name of that pretty little liar was Kitty...haha Kitty-like Kittycat! Here kitty kitty!" she chuckles. I roll my eyes, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, I'll go now." I begin. "Never have I ever…..been given a really outrageous dare" I finish. Kitty looks at me confusedly.

"Er, define outrageous." she says.

"Anything that involved something I wouldn't do in-front of my mom!" I answer.

**ChuckNutz: Haha I think there'll be some more Ryley soon! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**thegirlnextdoor055: Aw thanks so much! I'm really happy you like it, and thank you for reviewing :D**

**HugeImagination: Thanks for reviewing and thank you! And no I had forgotten about that actually…hmm I'll find a way to explain that soon-thanks for reminding me! :)**

**EmoChildP: I've started to write a Karley story but I'm not sure when I'll be able to update it-but I think you'll like it! Thanks for reviewing :D!**


	16. Now Is The Perfect Time!

**AN: Hey, well here's the next chapter! Haven't done a disclaimer for a few chapters so I don't own Glee, and thank you for all your favourites, follows and reviews! Please comment if I should continue, and if you have any ideas :D**

"Seriously? What do you do at parties?!" questions Kitty, I roll my eyes at her.

"You know Kitty there is more to life than drinking and embarrassing yourself." Says Blaine, smiling as he catches my eye. "However, I have done things I wouldn't want my parents to find out about .."

Unique leans in closer, obviously intrigued. "And what things are they?" she enquires.

"Oh nothing really," he replies, and I see him blush as he tries to dig himself out of it.

"No, you can't just leave it at that!" Sam exclaims.

Blaine shoots him a death glare before continuing. "Fine. It was ages ago-when I was still in Dalton with Kurt, we went to this Warblers party at Sebastian's house and got a little drunk and one thing led to another…and well at one point I remember opening the door wearing nothing more than his sister's brand new mini skirt."

I, along with the others, try unsuccessfully to contain our laughter but picturing Blaine in a mini-skirt is too much. He looks around, seemingly hurt.

"Hey come on, it's not that funny." He insists, and takes a sip along with Santana, Brittany, Sam and Kitty.

"It kinda is" I reply, still giggling. Kitty looks at me mischievously.

"Well as you're basically a virgin when it comes to exciting dares," she begins "I think we should give you a little challenge now!"

I shake my head, "No no it's fine you don't need to do that." I say, "I'm sure my time will come to answer the door looking like an idiot, but I really don't think it's now."

Santana however, disagrees. "No, Marley my girl-now is the perfect time. Shouldn't those pizzas be here soon? I think _you_ should answer the door-give him his tip while you're at it." She finishes, winking. Kitty chuckles and nods in agreement, as do the others.

"So it's sorted-Marley's going to open the door." She says, her eyes twinkling.

I shake my head again. "Yeah, erm no?" I try to reason with her. "I really don't think I should open the door in just a mini skirt, I may just get arrested for flashing."

Santana laughs at me and explains what she means. "No, not just a mini-skirt. I think a bikini instead, or possibly some lingerie."

I scan her face for any sign of sarcasm, but she seems serious-deadly serious.

**Ooh is Marley going to do it? Hmm…well hope you liked it and please comment if you want and update, thank you to those who already have! :)**

**kittycat12346: Haha, I'm happy you like it! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**thegirlnextdoor055: Thanks for commenting and I'm really glad you like it! :)**

**gleemania123:Thank you for commenting, and thanks! :D**


	17. You're gorgeous, flawless, perfect

**Hey I think the next chapter might be the last, but I'll probably do a sequel-ly thing, just with longer chapters as these ones have been really short :L Please review and give my any feedback and thank you to everyone who's added this to their alerts and favourites and who's reviewed; Over 4,000 views on my first story! Thank you all :D (And thanks to the anonymous reviewer on my last chapter too!) Please comment what you want to happen next chapter!**

"Yeah, well I don't own any lingerie."I say desperately, in an attempt for them to drop it-but they're determined for me to carry the dare out.

"I'm sure that can't be true Miss Marley," says Kitty, smirking and raising her eyebrows. "What did you wow those guys with before you did the deed?"

"Kitty!" I shriek, throwing a cushion at her. "You make it sound like a-" I search for the right word and suddenly Last Friday Night starts to play in my head. "_ménage a trois" ._ I finish, proudly. Kitty starts to giggle.

"And you're sure it wasn't?!" she asks. I tut at her.

"It wasn't-believe me, and anyways it wasn't like either of them were that bothered what I was wearing!" I say, but Kitty's quick to respond.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure the delivery guy will be bothered-so you should give him a treat!"

I sigh-it's clear that this is one battle I won't win. "Fine. When the doorbells rings, I'll take off my skirt and my shirt and open the door. But knowing my luck, it'll turn out to be a girl."

Brittany laughs at me-"That shouldn't make a difference!" She says, "I wouldn't mind if I was delivering a pizza and got a surprise like that! As long as it was Santana of course," she clarifies as she smiles at her. "Or Sam," she adds quickly seeing him look at her. They share a kiss and I see Santana take another drink just as Kitty jumps up to the window that looks out onto the driveway.

"Quick Marley!" she exclaims. "He's walking up!"

I sigh and walk out of the room, closing the door behind me. I strip down to my underwear-which is as close to lingerie as I'm probably ever going to get-just as I hear the doorbell, along with shrieks and laughter from the living room. I walk over to the door and open it to see a boy of about sixteen holding a stack of pizza boxes, looking behind him. He turns around when he realises I've opened the door.

"Here's your—oh wow." He says, his eyes widening. "Erm, it's your, er, the, the erm"

"Pizzas?" I ask, taking the boxes out of his hands. "Thanks." I press the money into his hand, but he doesn't avert his gaze from my body. " Right, you can go now." I say to him, but he doesn't react. I gently push him away from the door and close it, rolling my eyes.

I walk back into the room with the pizzas and it isn't until I hear the wolf whistles and notice Blaine giving me a strange look that I realise I haven't put my clothes back on. I feel myself blushing as I set the boxes on the floor and run out to get dressed. I return a few seconds later to see everyone holding a slice of pizza and laughing as I walk in.

I pick up my own slice and sit down next to Ryder. "Well judging by the 'I think I just died and went to heaven' look on his face, I think he liked it" Kitty says, and Sam, Brittany, Unique and Blaine nod in agreement. Ryder however just leans closer to me.

"He wasn't the only one!" he whispers, then pulls back and takes another bite of his pizza.

I smile at him, but I know he's lying. I'm hardly anything special. Brittany has a better body, Kitty has better hair, and Santana's a million times prettier than me. "Yeah you're just saying that" I tell him sadly."I look at lot better when I've got clothes and make-up to hide behind, neither of which I had!"

Ryder looks back at me, shocked. "Marley," he says quietly. "You can't honestly believe that's true. You're gorgeous, flawless, _perfect._ Everyone here knows it-and that pizza guy clearly did too. You're the only person who can't see how beautiful you are."

I look at him disbelievingly as he continues. "And the only reason anyone would say otherwise is because they're jealous of you, of how amazing you are without even trying. That's why I brought that vodka here tonight-I thought that if I drunk a bit I'd get the courage to tell you how I feel. Like I started to in the kitchen. That's why I seemed sad when Santana and the others arrived in the middle of Spin The Bottle, because I knew that with more people here it'd be less likely that I'd be able to do, well, this" He leans towards me once again and this time I let our lips come together.

It's the best kiss I've ever had. I actually felt something-fireworks. The way I never did with Jake _or _Jamie. And I don't want it to end. As he starts to push back, I bring him closer again. "I think for that speech, you can have a bit longer. If you want, of course." I tell him, and he smiles adorably in reply.

"I'd love that," he says, coming closer again.

**Aw a bit of Ryley at the end 3 They're so cute together! Okay, well hope you liked this chapter and please review if you did or if you have any ideas on how to improve! I'm also going to try and write another Glee story as I have an idea, so I hope you'll check that out too-I'll try and write the first chapter for tonight! Thank you :D**


	18. I Love You More

**I hope you like this final chapter! I may do a sequel but I don't know, I have a lot of other stories running at the moment! Please check them out and review with any thoughts, and thanks to everyone who ever followed/ favourite or reviewed this story!**

**Marley's POV…**

"Hello?!" Kitty says loudly. Me and Ryder break apart. "Can you two stop your little game of tonsil tennis so we can carry on with the game?"

I clear my throat. "Yeah sorry" I say sheepishly. I've never been a big fan of PDAs but with Ryder I just forget about everyone else. "What game are we playing again?"

"Shh guys!" Brittany whispers loudly, her finger on her lips. She points dramatically at Santana who is lying on the floor beside her. "San's asleep!"

"You know I'm pretty tired too," Blaine tells us, lying on the floor as well. "Think it must be all the alch- the alc-" he drops off into a sleep and me and the others exchange amused glances. I look over at the clock on the mantelpiece. It's 03:29.

"Yeah we should probably be getting to sleep guys." Says Kitty. There are two guest bedrooms upstairs, mine and my parents'. You can all sleep where you want to but please; _just _sleeping. Brittany and Sam giggle.

"Kay Kitty." They say as they stand and walk up the stairs hand in hand.

"Well Sam and Brittany can go in one of the guest rooms, Blaine and Santana are already on the floor, Unique, you can go in my parents' room, I'll go in my room and Marley and Ryder is it okay if you two share the other room?"

"Sure."We answer in unison. "That's fine."

"Perfect!" she says, "Well I'll see you in the morning! You have stuff you can sleep in right?"

Ryder, Unique and I nod and follow her upstairs. She shows Me and Ryder into one of the guest rooms then leaves us after saying good night. The room's amazing. The walls are painted black with different shaped mirrors around the room and framed pictures hung randomly. There is a soft white rug on the floor and a double bed with white duvet covers and black cushions.

I walk into the en suite, also black and white, and take my pyjamas out of my backpack. They consist of small grey shorts with yellow ducks on and a grey tank top. I walk back into the bedroom to see Ryder also wearing grey shorts and a McKinely High sweatshirt. He whistles playfully as I walk in.

"Ooh look at you; you look beautiful Marley! Nobody is supposed to look that flawless before bed!" He says.

"But you do." I reply sincerely. His brown hair is tousled and flops adorably over one of his eyes. I sit on the bed beside him and we lie down together.

"Hush Marls." He whispers softly. "You're the gorgeous one tonight." I shake my head as he wraps his arm around me but he continues before I can argue. "No, don't talk badly about yourself Marley. Ever. You have nothing to be embarrassed about; you're faultless and I'll tell you that every day as long as we both shall live." I smile and pull the quilt around us.

"I love you so much Ryder." I whisper.

"But I love you more." He replies, and I can tell that he's smiling. We lie together quietly, knowing that words would ruin the moment, and I fall asleep in his arms, thinking about the many days we'll have together.

**Thank you for reading and thanks to all the reviewers! Please read my other stories! :)**


End file.
